The migration of large volumes of stored data to an encrypted format is time-consuming and cumbersome. Users of the data may desire to access the data while it is being encrypted. However, the data is typically offline during the encryption process, which causes inconvenience to the data users.
This document describes a method and system that addresses some or all of the above problems, and other problems.